The Times That Can't Be Returned
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Elsword had been always admiring Eve. But can Elsword really be together with the one he loved? What kind of trial will stand at Elsword way?


**Me : Guys... For now, I'll present this story first... My first One shot story...**

**Elsword: Oh... A one shot now... Is it a pairing? Who's the pairing?**

**Me : What kind of idiot still asking me about pairing? Of course it will be you and Eve! Both of you are my most favorite pair!**

**Eve : *Blush***

**Everyone Except Elsword&Eve : No Fair!**

**Elsword : Yes! Another Story about me and Eve!**

**Me : Don't be too happy first Elsword. Or you will regret it...**

**Elsword: what do you mean?**

**Me : Alright onto story...**

**Elsword: Hey, don't ignore me**

**Me : *ignore* And here are the class**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Aisha – Void Princess**

**Rena – Grand Archer**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Eve – Code Empress**

**The Time That Can't Be Returned**

Right now, Elsword group is staying at Velder. Elsword had always been admiring Eve when he reactivated Eve. Eve had been always kind to them even though they're the one who killed and eliminated the nasod race. But, Eve didn't mind about that and always stay together with them. Eve is protective of them, like she's protecting her race. But Elsword know. Eve only showing a tough front. Inside her, she really is depressed about her annihilated race. Elsword didn't want Eve feel sad all the time, so he think up a plan to cheer her up.

"H-Hey E-Eve, W-Would you like to go out w-with m-me?" Elsword asked Eve while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Eve tilt her head and looked at Elsword emotionless. "Where?" Eve asked uninterested.

"U-uh it's just today is a free day, so I-I was thinking maybe we should go to amusement park? I heard there's a new one that just open at Velder. I-I was thinking of going w-with you" Elsword said while averting his gaze from Eve.

'C-Cute. Although she didn't have any emotion, but sometimes she could made such a cute gesture' Elsword though his heart had just skip a beat when he saw Eve tilt her head looking at him.

"If it just that, then you had invited the wrong person. You should invited Aisha or Rena instead of me" Eve answered while being emotionless and continue watering the flower

"W-Well, That maybe true... But, I-I want to go with you, Eve. Will you accept it?"

Eve stop her activity for a while, and turn look at Elsword. Elsword swallowed down his saliva, and stare at Eve, as he pleading Eve to accept his invitation. Then, Aisha suddenly appeared and greeted both Elsword and Eve.

"Hello Eve and Elsword, What are both of you doing?"

Eve who saw Aisha, walked to Aisha direction. Eve whisper to Aisha "Aisha, what should I do? Elsword asking me to go with him to amusement park. But I don't have any reason to go with him. Could you go with him, Aisha?"

Aisha who heard this was dumbfounded. The he glanced at Elsword which is behind Eve. Elsword face was really tense waiting for Eve answer. Aisha seeing Elsword reaction, she gave him a smirk. Then she said to Eve "Isn't it fine to go with him, Eve? This is a break day anyway. You should just go and enjoy the fun in the human world, so when you had rebuilt your kingdom you could understand human and made peace treaty with human. If it's you, I'll bet you will be able to create a world where human and nasod can get along together" Eve put her hand on her chin pondering about Aisha word.

While Eve was still pondering, Aisha walked to Elsword direction, and whisper to Elsword.

'I had helped you to be able together with Eve alone. You owe me one, you know'

Aisha said with triumphant expression, Elsword feeling defeated could only drop his shoulder.

'Alright, what did you want, Aisha. I'll bought it for you if I can afford it' Elsword sigh as he really can't win against her. Aisha then smile at him and whisper to him

'There is a limited edition of Angkor doll, and I want it really bad. Also there is a spell book about dark magic that being showed on that amusement park. If you can get both of the things I want, then we're even' Elsword could only sigh and agree with her.

"What's wrong Eve, hurry, as for other matter you could just leave it to me and Rena. You should just go with Elsword to amusement park"

Eve was still in doubt whether to go with Elsword or not, But Aisha persistently telling Eve to go with him. She pushed Eve's back to Elsword, and she bumped into Elsword chest. Elsword caught her, and his face getting hot. His heart beating had gone crazy. Eve finally agreed to go with Elsword, but before she gave Oberon and Ophelia, her servant an order.

"I'll leave here in your care Oberon, Ophelia. Please keep everyone safe" Oberon and Ophelia nodded and bow to their mistress. Eve then looked at Elsword and nodded at him.

"Alright, let's go Eve" Elsword gently pulled Eve's hand and walked to amusement park direction. As Elsword walking in front of Eve, He didn't notice Eve face had turned slightly red.

Aisha which had sent both of them off, smiled and whisper 'I hope for your success, Elsword'

Then, Elsword drag Eve around amusement park. They played the entertainment over there with full energy. And they arrived at haunted house entertainment. Eve was frozen when Elsword drag her here. Elsword felt Eve had become slow turned to look at her confused. Then he notice Eve was trembling.

"U-Uh... Eve, a-are you scared?" Elsword asked her carefully afraid of angering her.

Eve face cramped up, and then she said with pride but failed as her word didn't fill with energy.

"H-Hmph... I'm Nasod Queen, so who are you saying scared. A mere ghost won't be able frightened me. All Right, let's go"

Eve putting a tough front and walk on Elsword left side. But Elsword noticed, Even tough she looks fine, Eve was still scared. Her feet is trembling. Elsword smiled wryly and go inside. Inside the haunted house, Eve was acting like a small animal, trembling and hid behind Elsword back. She always screamed when something appeared. As Eve couldn't handle the pressure anymore she pleaded Elsword.

"Elsword, p-please, let's get out of here quickly" Eve hug Elsword left arm tightly on her chest. Elsword face blushed and his heartbeat again beating really fast. Fortunately inside haunted house is dark. Elsword thought to himself, Although it's not so big, he still could feel her chest. Nice going haunted house! He praised the manager of haunted house deep inside his heart. Elsword then lead Eve to the exit. When Elsword saw the exit sign, he quickly told Eve.

"Hey, Eve, The Exit is just in front of us"

"Ah, you're right" Eve open her eyes and she breathed out relieve.

But, before both of them could reach exit, something appeared behind Eve as the ghost crew trying to scare her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You..."

"What're you doing to my Eve!" Elsword reflexively turned and used his right hand which is free and hit the ghost.

"Ah..."

"Eh..."

Eve asked Elsword timidly "E-Elsword the person inside-"

Before Eve could finish her word, Elsword cut in.

"The person inside... There's none" Elsword said it quickly and waved his hand to dismissed Eve's worry.

But from inside, scream could be heard.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Mama, the ghost is dead!"

"Run!" Elsword quickly grab Eve's hand get outside of haunted house. Both Eve and Elsword ran out of haunted house, and stop to take a breath after they run farther away from haunted house. They looked at each other and both of them laughed loudly.

Eve thought to herself, this is the first time she had experienced laughed out loud, and the first time she felt happiness. Eve then sat down on the bench in the middle park to take a break, as for Elsword, he gone to finish the thing Aisha asked him to get. At the middle of returning back to Eve after finishing Aisha errand, Elsword noticed a platinum necklace with a blue gem embed at the middle. It looks just like the gem at Eve's middle forehead. Elsword bought the necklace which the seller said if he gave it to the person he loves, they will be always together.

Elsword return back to Eve and they ride the last thing they haven't ridden. Ferris Wheel. While both of them sat opposite to each other. Both of them had awkward silence. As Elsword can't stand the silence anymore, he decided to create a topic.

"S-So did you enjoy it, Eve?" Elsword said cautiously, not mean to offended her.

Eve was silent at first, then she sighed leaning her chin on her hand and looking the scenery outside the window.

"I would be lying if I saying I didn't enjoy it" "A-Ah, I-I see"

Then silence again filled at both of their room.

As Elsword pondering what topic should he brought up again, Eve suddenly spoke.

"Pretty" Elsword looked at the direction Eve was gazing was also in awe. The sun setting scenery was really pretty.

"E-Eve" Suddenly Elsword turned to Eve with determination look. "What is it?"

"U-Um, I-I h-had m-mean to a-ask you, could y-you g-g-g-go out with me!?" He finally said it. Elsword thought to himself. I finally confessed to the girl I love.

Eve was shocked, and put on complicated expression. Elsword gaze at Eve calmly waiting for her answer.

After a long thought, Eve asked Elsword "Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm a bored girl you know? I don't have any emotion"

"It doesn't matter with me whether you had emotion or not. I'll teach you about human emotion you don't know. I-I Love You, Eve"

Eve gasped. She had never been confessed, and now she had faced that situation. She didn't know how to handle it. Her reactor beating faster and grew hotter. Eve run a check on her body trying to find the error inside her but didn't found it. Eve asked to herself, 'what's wrong with me?'

"E-Elsword" his body tense up as I'm ready to give him my answer.

"Elsword. If you are find to go out with me, then I won't mind" Elsword eyes grew wider, then he suddenly hug Eve tightly. Eve being muffed by his sudden action, trying to push him away, but stopped suddenly after the next word.

"Thank you, Eve. Thank you for accepting me" Elsword thanks Eve while his tears flowing down. Eve dismissed the though of pushing Elsword away from her and returned hugging him gently. Then Elsword reach his pocket and took out a small box and present it in front of Eve. Eve tilt her head looked at Elsword. Elsword told her to open it. Then Eve opened the box and stared it wide eyes. Yes, it was the necklace Elsword bought just before he returned to Eve. Eve commented "It's pretty"

Then Elsword said the same thing to tease her "You're pretty too, Eve" Eve face was blushing red immediately. "Do you want me to help you to put it on?" Elsword ask Eve. Eve nodded slightly and leaned her face closer so Elsword could put it on. Elsword face also closing in until their face only separated by three cm. And, as though the god playing prank on them, the gondola they're riding shook caused Eve to lose balance and fall in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her lips and Elsword lips join together. Eve panicking and quickly raise her right arms. Elsword, seeing Eve raised her hand thought he will be slapped. He closed his eyes and resigned himself. But the slap didn't come after a minute passed. Elsword looked at Eve in amazement. Usually she would hit her without any hesitation. Elsword looked at Eve, and saw her was blushing... Eve averted her gaze from Elsword and staring at sunset. Elsword being confused from Eve attitude, was trying to ask Eve. But Eve had cut in him first before Elsword had the chance to ask.

"I-I'll forgive you, b-because that was accident. That didn't count as a kiss" Elsword feel happy seeing Eve decided not to slap him.

As both of them are satisfied, they returned back, with Aisha, tease them about their relation.

Then, Two years had passed since all of them successfully restore peace. Eve had stayed with them instead returned to Feita. Eve was practically nervous because Elsword birthday was next week. She didn't know what kind of present will Elsword like. If she asked him directly, he will said 'Anything is fine, if it's from you'

She can't accept his answer, as she also wanted to do her best to know more about him. She then got an idea. She went to meet Raven asked him about present Elsword really like.

"Raven, May I ask you something?" Eve sit beside Raven to talk. At that time, Raven was sitting in the garden, at Velder castle.

Raven which is taking a break after trained the apprentice knight turned to glance at Eve.

"What is it you want to know, Eve?"

"Raven, could you tell me what kind of presents that would make Elsword happy the most?"

Raven was surprised by this question and asked "Why did you want to know?"

"I want to know about Elsword more. I want to make him happy"

Raven pondering on his thought.

"You should just ask Elsword about it. You want to give him present on his birthday next week right?"

But Eve shook her head "I can't ask him. If I did that, Elsword will answer everything is fine as long as it was presents from me"

Again Raven pondering on his thought.

"Well, what do you think of Elsword, Eve?"

Eve face frozen. Then she answered his question with smile.

"He is incomprehensible fellow. He always act so childish. He always irritating me. He also always bothering me and asked me go out to somewhere when we're alone. Seriously he is reckless, and I don't know what to do about his recklessness"

Before Eve could finish her word, Raven suddenly closed in and steal Eve lips. Eve was shocked. Little did she or Raven know that Elsword had been eavesdropping at them. Elsword saw Raven which stealing a move on Eve, feel his heart really painful. His heart feels like being stab by thousand needles. Elsword flee from that place without concerning at the tears flowed down from his eyes.

Eve which too surprised to move finally back to her senses. She quickly give Raven a slap in his face. Raven flew a few meters before landed face down to the grounded. Raven slowly raised his face and sit on the ground and turned to Eve. Eve was glaring at Raven with her cold eyes. Raven smile wryly at Eve and said,

"My apologize for my rudeness, Eve. It's just I know you're being dishonest with yourself. There's still more to what you thought of Elsword. I'm just playing prank on you, although I know I'm going overboard"

Eve sighed deeply and answered "Yeah, although Elsword is childish and can be annoying sometimes, but he didn't give up on me. When I feel sad or lonely, he always there for me. He accepted me for what I am. He taught me so much about human emotion. I'm really grateful. My heart always beating rapidly when I'm near him, and it feels really comfortable around him. I wonder what is this feeling?"

Raven smile widely hearing Eve confession.

"That's what we called falling in love with someone"

Eve face show a shocked expression at first, then she smiled wryly "I see, so this is the feeling called falling in love. It's not that bad" Eve said while clutching the necklace which had been given by Elsword from the first day they went to amusement park.

Raven stood up from his place and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, seeing you being honest to yourself, I'll tell you something good. Actually yesterday, when I'm sparring with Elsword, I noticed something was wrong with his sword. My guess is his sword is reaching its limit. He been using that sword for years so it's not a surprised his sword would break any moment. You should give him a new sword as present for him"

"What kind of material do I need to create a good sword?" Eve asked with firmed determination to give Elsword new sword as a present.

"Well, I guess you had to search for el shard with all kind of element and the finest grade nasod metal alloy. But I think you don't need to worry about for the second one right? You should have that metal already. So you should just search for el shard. After that ask Lenphad to create the sword for you. Fortunately, he will stay at Velder for one week. So you can asked him to finish it at the day before Elsword's birthday come. When come to creating sword, Lenphad was the best. He had the most experience at creating sword" Raven then tapped at Eve shoulder and whisper to Eve

"Good luck, and I hope for your happiness"

Eve smiled and bowed at Raven back, Raven keep walking without turning to Eve.

Eve quickly went outside to search for all different kind of el shard. At the middle of searching the El Shards, Eve founded Elsword standing at one sided of cliff. Curious of what is Elsword up to, Eve approach him and greet him.

"Elsword? What are you doing here?"

Elsword keep silent at Eve and keep glancing at the forest. Irritated being ignored, Eve raise her voice.

"Elsword, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Eve was starting to lose her patience.

Elsword then sigh and said to Eve "Eve, let's break up"

Eve face was frozen, unable to process Elsword word.

"Break up?"

"Yeah, let's break up, Eve"

Eve chest felt really painful from his word. She said it with trembling voice

"Y-You're joking right, Elsword?" Please tell me it's a joke. Eve begging inside her heart. But Elsword keep silent, and sigh again.

"No, I'm serious, Eve"

Eve finally break down, and her tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Why? What is it that I had done wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be much more happy, Eve? Aren't I annoying for you? Childish for you? Aren't I a bother for you? You should just go and ask Raven to go out with you. I agree both of you are much more compatible then with me. Didn't Raven confessed to you? You should accept him"

Eve face again was frozen.

"You saw it?"

"I'm just coincidentally passed by your place"

"Wait, Elsword, I can explain-"

Before Eve could finish her word, Elsword cut her in.

"I don't need you to explain it to me, Eve. I'm tired already, Eve. I never had any feeling for you. I getting close on you because I pity you who didn't had any emotion. Now you had learn about emotion, so now I don't had anything to teach you anymore"

"P-Please, Elsword, don't do this to me... Please! I can't forget about you! Please!"

Eve go to hug Elsword and cried at his chest. Elsword once again sigh, and he slowly separated himself from Eve.

"You can't forget about me? Well then..." Elsword snatched the necklace when he gave it to Eve when they went to their first date. He then threw the necklace away far away into the forest below the cliff they're standing.

Eve stood still shocked when she saw Elsword threw away the necklace he had given to her. She was really happy that he had given to her that necklace.

"Now, You don't have any reason to remember me again right, Eve?"

Eve turned to Elsword with her shocked expression, then turned to anger. She raised her hand ready to slap at Elsword. Elsword just keep stood still and closed his eyes. Eve bit her lips, and run away leaving Elsword alone.

Elsword then feel his strength leave him and he fall down and sit at the ground.

"I'm the worst" Elsword said that to himself. "I had expected her to slapped at me and said she hate me. But it doesn't go well" Elsword laugh mocking himself after that.

Eve still crying went back to Velder castle. Raven passed by her, and asked her how is it going, but Eve without turning to face Raven, she answered

"It's nothing. Sorry, but I need sometime alone" She quickly run to her room and locked the door. Raven noticed something wrong with Eve, determined to ask Elsword when he's back.

When Elsword back, He notice Raven was standing leaning in front of his room door.

"What happened?" Raven only asked shortly.

"Nothing. It's not you business"

"I don't know, and I don't care what happened between you and Eve. But let me say this, I'm disgusted by you acting like a jerk" Raven than walked away leaving Elsword alone. That night Elsword went inside his room and smashed his fist at his table. He laid his body on his bed. That day when he saw Eve crying expression, he's heart really painful that his heart really will burst out. Elsword closed his eyes trying to forget all his moment with Eve.

The next day, Eve walked down at morning and greeted Aisha and Rena. The three of them then made breakfast for the others. When Eve saw Elsword walked down to eat breakfast, they didn't say a single word and didn't meet eyes. Aisha and Rena were confused because usually both of them will greet each other and talked together happily. Raven only keep silent and eating his breakfast. But he noticed that the necklace Eve always wearing at her chest has gone. Eve then quietly said "I'm full" and she walked away leaving all of them.

Rena trying to stop her "W-Wait, Eve, you bare touched your food..." Eve keep silent and keep walked away. Rena was confused, and Aisha glared at Elsword, seeming asked for his explanation. Elsword didn't say anything and finished his breakfast. He also slowly walked away and go back to his room, but stopped by Raven.

"Elsword, I'll said this once again, I don't care what happened to you but I'm disgusted by you acting like a jerk"

Elsword didn't answered or turn his back, and he keep walking to his room.

Rena looked at Aisha and asked "What happened?"

Aisha shrugged her shoulders and answered "Who knows?"

Eve is still outside and she still keep searching for El Shard to create a new weapon for Elsword. When she still busy searching for the El Shard, suddenly a black shadow appeared behind her from the bush.

"Oh, no, I let my guard down" Eve thought to herself that she should had bring Oberon and Ophelia with her. She couldn't react in time and someone hand had grabbed her waist and another hand had closed at her mouth and her nose. She quickly felt her strength leaving her and her conscious getting dim.

El...swo...rd...

Eve finally lose her consciousness, and then a few people show up behind the one who grabbed Eve.

"Fufufufu... Finally, I finally get my hand on the Nasod Queen. Now I only need the El energy from the Grand Archer and I will be able to rule this world, I will be come King of this world, Hahahahahaha..."

His madness laughter resounded at the forest.

Meanwhile, Elsword still laid down in his room. Suddenly his body jerk up, and he quickly looked outside at the forest direction from his windows. His heart suddenly throbbing painfully. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Who am I kidding, we already broke up, so why do I still worried about her" Elsword laughed to himself and go back to sleep. That day Eve didn't come back home. And Elsword still keep acting as usual never talked so much and quickly go back to his room after he had eaten.

Day after day, Eve still hadn't back, Rena and Aisha growing worried about Eve. Elsword still didn't care about her. The sixth day of Eve disappearance, Something flying inside the place where Elsword and others lived in. Rena caught the object. It was an arrow, with letter tied at the back of it.

The letter contained of saying Code Empress is at their hand, if they want Code Empress back they should let Grand Archer alone searched for them. Signed by Black Crow mercenary.

Rena quickly gathered everyone to discuss about what they should do from now. Elsword which heard Eve was kidnapped was shocked. But he didn't show it in front of his friend.

"Black Crow Mercenary?" Raven asked while furrowing his eyes in displeased.

Aisha sighed and answered in tired tone "Hah... Looks like Wally is back"

"I thought Wally died after falling off from the cargo airship. He probably survived using his odd inventions" Rena said with grim tone.

"Good for him... So, where do you think Eve is?" Raven said uninterested and asked Rena.

"Probably in Wally's secret laboratory near Wally's castle" Rena said while pointed the place at the map.

"Alright, we will finish check up on our equipment tonight and come up with a plan. We will rescue Eve tomorrow" Raven said while folding his arm.

And then, He put his hand on his chin pondering about something.

"Wally... whatever he's planning, we're going to put-"

Before Raven finished his word, Elsword cut in.

"I- I'm not coming"

Aisha yelled with furious "Elsword! This isn't the time to be joking!"

Elsword also yelled at Aisha "Did you ever see me joke in this kind of situation?!"

Aisha keep silent, and Elsword continue soften his voice "I'm sorry, but it's completely my fault that Eve was captured. She probably blaming me right now. Beside, We broke up anyway... If I come, there will be animosity between us. So, it's better for me to just stayed here..."

This time Rena was the one yelled at Elsword with furious "Elsword you! Aren't you even worried about your friend?!"

Elsword glared with sharp expression at Rena and answered "Exactly! Friend or whatever, I don't care anymore!"

Raven eyes twitched and turned to sharp glare. He punched Elsword blowing him out of castle.

Aisha and Rena looked at each other and quickly move outside.

Aisha yelled at Raven "Raven!"

Rena also yelled "Elsword, you okay!?"

Raven walked quietly to Elsword direction. Elsword stand up unsteadily while wiping the blood flowed out from his mouth. Raven stared at Elsword without saying any word.

"What're you doing Raven?!" Elsword glared at Raven. Raven pointed his sword at Elsword neck

"It seems you really want to die" Raven stared at Elsword with cold eyes.

"What?! Last week you said you didn't care what happens" Elsword also stared with the same cold eyes.

"Yes, I don't care what happens between you two. But didn't I also say how much I was disgusted by you acting like a jerk? Every time I saw you acting like coward, I almost lost my temper. Now after hearing you whine like that in front of everyone, I couldn't take it anymore. First, you should realize you're a crucial member in our team-"

"What was that..." Before Raven could finished his word, Elsword tone grew really cold. It's like he really want to kill someone.

"Who do you think the cause of the crack at our relations, I don't want to hear that from you!" Elsword grab Raven collar and slammed him to the ground.

""Elsword!"" Rena and Aisha shouted at Elsword trying to stop him.

"What do you mean?" Raven with calm and unchanging expression ask Elsword.

Elsword bit his lips seeing Raven calm and unchanging expression.

"Don't fuck with me! Do you really think what I don't know what had you done to Eve at the garden Last week?!"

Raven keep unchanging his expression and stared at Elsword. Elsword growing impatience seeing Raven calmness trying to punch Raven face, but before he could raise his fist, he heard Raven sigh. Raven pushed Elsword out of his way and stand up.

"I'll admit, it was my fault, last week I'm going overboard with my prank. And she already slapped me. But did you know why she visited me? She is asking me about what kind of present you liked the most for your birthday present"

Elsword stood there frozen after hearing Raven confession.

"Seriously, if she's the person you truly love, then forget about your feeble pride and go tell her how you feel. We're planning to rescue Eve and ruin Wally's plan. Whether or not you join us in rescuing Eve, I won't force you to choose. And honestly, Eve would never blame you for her capture"

After saying all that, Raven turned his back and walk away inside the castle. Aisha and Rena looked at each other and went in inside the castle.

Elsword then slumped down and lean his back to one of the tree. "Hahaha... I'm really the worst" he laughed mocking at himself. And then suddenly, two figure of nasod appeared behind him.

"Master Elsword, may I ask you to follow me for a minute?" Elsword looked at the figure and saw Ophelia and Oberon. They're Eve's servant.

Elsword turned his gaze away from that and asked "What's the matter Ophelia? If both of you also want to beat me, then just do it here. I don't care anymore"

Oberon was furious and trying to hit him, but he was stopped by Ophelia.

"Master Elsword, we had something to show to you, would you mind following me?" Ophelia bowed her head to him politely.

Elsword sigh and give up. He stood up and followed behind them. They went inside Eve's room.

Elsword thought to himself, how normal is Eve's room. It was decorated with nothing luxury. And he could see there is a cute doll sat beside Eve's head pillow.

Ophelia gesturing Elsword to open Eve's drawer in her table. Elsword open and shocked saw the thing inside the drawer. Inside he saw the necklace which he had thrown away when they broke up. Elsword confused looked at Ophelia. Ophelia nodded and explained

"That day at night, Mistress Eve slip out from the castle and she brought us together with her searching for the necklace which had been thrown away. After searching for a long time, we still haven't found it. Oberon and me had given up and asking our mistress to give up as well, because searching for something small in darkness and wide place is impossible. But Mistress Eve didn't give up, she said she couldn't bear the thought forgetting about Master Elsword. And also, please look at this"

Ophelia reach her hand at the drawer and pull out one book with a cute cover outside. She hand me the book and take three steps backward away from me and bow to me. I looked at the book with curious.

"A Diary?" Eve is writing a diary? Elsword never expected Eve writing a diary. He opened the diary and read it.

'Day XX Year XXXX

Elsword was asking me to go out with him to amusement park. At first, I was confused, what's with this kid. He's so annoying. He always bothering me when he had free time. I had slapped him a few time to keep him stay away from me, and he still had the guts bothering me? It gave me chilling vibe when I thought looks like this kid is masochist. When Aisha walked to us, I felt relief because maybe she could help me shook this creepy away from me. But betraying my expectation, Aisha encouraged me to go with him. Having no choice I reluctantly to go out with him. But he really is really kind to me. He showed me the world which I haven't experienced. That was the first time, I had felt I had fun. And also the first time I had felt my heart beating really fast when I'm beside him. And I also felt comfortable beside him. I wonder what is this feeling I had?

(Because It's a pain to explained or the Eve's feeling, so I skipped it until the day before where Eve is kidnapped)

Day XX Year XXXX

My heart felt really painful when Elsword said we should break up. I really want to shut down myself and leave this world. Because I really can't live at the world anymore if Elsword is rejecting me. After I talked with Raven, I finally understand the feeling I had for Elsword is Love. I had fallen in love with him since we are back from our first time going out to amusement park. I want to made up with him, but I don't know how to say it. I could only bet when I'm giving him his present when his birthday arrived. I hope he will forgive me, because if he still rejected me, I don't know how to live the rest of my life anymore. I hope he will forgive me when I present him the new sword from Raven suggestion.

I closed Eve's diary and broke in tears.

"What the heck..." The only word Elsword could muster out when he finished reading Eve's diary.

"If you said something like that, aren't you adding my sin piled up more? Seriously How much sin do you want throw to my shoulders?" I slammed my head to the wall near my standing place. Ophelia which keep silent looking at me finally break her silence.

"Master Elsword, I won't blame you for your fault. The reason I showed this to you is I only want you to save Mistress Eve. I beg you please join Master Raven and the others in rescuing Mistress Eve. Because you're the only one who could give Mistress Eve happiness. I hope you will reconsider it" Ophelia said and bowed her head to me.

Elsword sigh deeply and thought if time can turned back, he want to turned to the time when he asked Eve to broke up with him and punched the past him. But the reality is cruel and merciless. There's no turning back after someone has done something they shouldn't do.

"Leave it to me, Ophelia. I'll atoned my sin by rescuing her even if it cost my life"

"My most sincere thanks Master Elsword. And I hope nothing happened to you"

Elsword leave Eve's room and walk to living room. Over there he saw Raven, Rena, and Aisha was standing near the way to his room. Looks like they are already know what is Elsword answer and patiently waiting for him. Elsword stared at the three of them and sighed and bowed to them.

"I want to join in you guys operation of rescuing Eve. Please let me join you"

Aisha and Rena smiled happily while Raven only nodded at him.

"Alright, you finally decided. If you still refused it, I was ready to try my new spell at you, you know?" Aisha answered cheerfully.

"Come on, straighten up your shoulder, Elsword. You're the leader of our team. You shouldn't show your disgraceful state at your team" Rena also joining with Aisha.

"Alright, then let us rest early, and tomorrow morning we will start our assault" Raven said dismissed all of them.

Elsword going back to his room, and laid his back on his bed. He can't sleep, thinking at Eve's situation, he can't really relax. What should he do? Then suddenly an idea struck at Elsword. Elsword quickly get up from his bed and slip up inside Aisha room. He searched for something inside Aisha drawer.

"If I remembered it, she should had hide it here" Elsword finally found the thing he searched for. It was a small bottle with purple liquid inside it.

"Time for payback to you Aisha" Elsword said with mischievous smile. That night Elsword didn't sleep for whole night.

The next day, Aisha, Rena, and Raven is surprised to see Elsword the first one to wake up and preparing breakfast.

"Ah, all of you had finally awake? Perfect. The breakfast also ready" Elsword put the breakfast at table and he sat at the middle

Dumbfounded by sudden change, all of them could only glanced at each other.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry, after eating we're going to set out to rescue Eve"

"Ah, Yes" Rena the first one recovered.

"Coming" Aisha also follow suit.

"..." As usual Raven didn't say anything in the morning.

Then they eat as usual.

"Thanks for the meal, Elsword. It is really good" Rena give praise to Elsword. Elsword scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's nothing really"

"No, no that was-" before Rena could finish her word, she collapse suddenly.

"...!" Raven stood up suddenly but he also fallen to his knee.

"R-Raven!?" Aisha was panicking seeing Raven situation. But not long after, Aisha also suffered the same effect.

"U-Unya... W-Why am I suddenly got so sleepy" Aisha also collapsed on the floor.

Raven mustered all the strength he could get and grab Elsword collar.

"You... what... did... you... do... to... our... breakfast?" and then Raven collapsed after saying his last world.

Elsword being the only one fine answered Raven question.

"Nothing much really... I'm just trying the same thing Aisha once did to me"

Aisha the only one still haven't lose consciousness protest

"W-Why... are... you... doing... this...?"

"Why? No reason. It's just a payback to you Aisha" Elsword answered while giving his smirk to Aisha.

"You... Idiot... This... Isn't... time... for...your..." before Aisha could finish her word, she finally give in her sleepiness and fall asleep.

"I know this isn't the time for my petty revenge, but this is my sin Aisha. I can't involve you guys in this. I will atone my sin by myself" Elsword then put the letter he had prepared yesterday in front of Raven.

He put his sword and its scabbard at his waist and opened the door. Elsword glanced at his comrade for the last time and whisper.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'll let you all beat me up if I managed to get back safely together with Eve. That is if I could manage it" Elsword then closed the door and rushed alone.

In the meanwhile, at Wally's Secret laboratory, Eve starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" Eve said to herself. She tried to move her hand but failed. She then finally noticed her hand was restrained by some kind of wire.

"Oh... Are you awake already My Queen?" Eve could hear some old man voice and turned to the source of the voice. Wally entered the room with wicked smile of his face.

"Wally..." Eve spat with hatred.

"Hohoho, I'm honored the Queen could still remembered me"

"Release me you senile old man!" Eve let her killing intent out her body.

"Hohoho, I suggest you didn't try anything funny here My Queen. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I had to restraint your hand with special wire for nasod because your power is different from other nasod. If you ever try anything funny, that wire will give you an electric shocked that could break your system inside you"

"What're you planning to do with me?"

"What? Interested? I'm going to brainwashed you and steal your core. With your core which had the code to create nasod, I'm going to create mass army of nasod who will obey me and ruled over the world. I will become the king of the world. Kahahahaha..."

Eve could only bit her lips seeing her situation.

"You're insane. Do you really think you could brainwash me, The Nasod Queen?"

"Kahahahaha... Of course I can, I had finished invented it. I only need the Grand Archer to come and caught her alive. Then I'll steal her El energy, and my brainwashing machine is finished. Kahahahaha..."

Eve was terrified by Wally's mad idea of brainwashing her. She really didn't want to lose all her memory with Elsword. While Eve trying to find a way to escape this situation, suddenly the laboratory was shaken and loud explosion could be heard.

"Heh... Is the Grand Archer here already?" Wally said with creepy expression.

Then the door to the inner side of laboratory was slashed forming X shape and fall down, revealing a red haired boy with huge sword in his left hand.

"Y-You're not Grand Archer" Wally said with shocked expression.

"El...sword..." Eve finally broke in tears seeing the one she loves coming to her rescue. But she suddenly abusing with her words.

"ELSWORD! YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING COMING HERE ALONE! DID YOU WANT TO DIE?! IS YOUR BRAIN MADE FROM MUSCLE?! OR YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BRAINS?! WHY ARE YOU COMING ALONE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!"

"Ouch... My ears really stings. The other is overslept Eve. So I had to come here by myself first"

"Seriously, why are you coming by yourself. You made me feel guilty because I'm the one who got caught pathetically" Eve smiled in deliration.

Elsword smiled wryly and told Eve

"I'm sorry Eve, for all horrible things I had done to you. I can't forgive my sin if I didn't save you and received your powerful slap just like the older time. So you just wait there and let me save you. If you want to slap me after all of this finish then I'll gladly accept it"

"You idiot! What will you do if you die here! There's no way I can slap you anymore!"

"I will not die, Eve. Not before I could save you" Elsword readying his sword and pointed at Wally.

"Wally! Release My Queen this instance if you didn't want to get sliced just like the older time"

"Hah! What can a mere brat like you can do alone?! Are you an Idiot?! If you want to die that badly then I'll granted your wish"

Then suddenly, A bunch of Nasod appeared. Nasod inspector, Nasod Excavator Mk 3, Nasod Excavator MK 2, and Nasod Blader.

Elsword fight fiercely, at the first time he had the advantage, but the longer he fight the more disadvantage he had become. Elsword had breathing heavily while infront of him there still two nasod left. Elsword had suffered many injuries and his move had turned sluggish. Eve who saw this could only cried begging him to stop.

"Elsword! Please Stop! I don't want you to die! Please! Stop It!"

Elsword which his vision had turned red because of his owned blood, keep slashing at nasod inspector. Then Nasod Inspector shot one missile at Elsword. Elsword dodge it by jumping high thinking it will explode. But it betrayed his expectation, as it spread out smoke and block his vision.

Elsword got slashed by Nasod blader inside smoke.

"Guh... Where is it? Where is it coming from?"

Trying to search for location of his enemy while ignoring the pain of being slashed, Elsword keep searching.

"Found You! Sonic Blade!" Elsword swing his sword in circular causing a shockwave.

The nasod blader got hit and blown to piece. Elsword then continue to slash at nasod inspector.

"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword thrust his sword at Nasod inspector and his sword grew larger. Nasod inspector was nearly destroyed, but before it was destroyed, it managed to shot one missile at the ceiling and it ricochet to Elsword direction.

"Sand Storm" Elsword sand storm destroyed the Nasod Inspector and its Missile also hit Elsword at the same time.

"ELSWORD!" Eve screamed as she saw how beaten up Elsword is. Her tears keep flowing without stop.

Elsword despite being badly injured, he kept standing.

"A-Are you a m-monster?" Wally said with fears visible in his face

Elsword approaching Wally with his sword pointed at Wally.

"Now releases My Queen" Elsword threaten him.

Eve was really happy when she saw Elsword was alive.

"Eeek... Stay away from me!" Wally turned back and tried to ran away.

"I won't let you get away!" Elsword chasing him trying to stab Wally from behind.

At this moment, Eve feels the dissonance at her heart. Her heart ache suddenly. No one will turn his back when there's a sword pointed in front of him. Even an idiot won't do that. Yet why is Wally turn his back for his opponent?

"Elsword! No! Don't chase him! Stay Away from him!" Eve finally realized what caused her uneasiness. But it was all too late.

Meanwhile-

Raven and the group has been rushing going after Elsword.

"Damn It! I can't believe I was done in by my own medicine!" Aisha cursing at her own medicine.

"We don't have time anymore Aisha! We had to catch up quickly before Elsword doing something reckless!" Rena trying to cool Aisha down.

"God Damn It! You would better be alive there Elsword! Because When I catch up to you I will let you taste One hundred punch of my Nasod Arm!" Raven also showing anger.

"Beside what's with this letter 'Please take care of Eve if I never come back anymore. Please stop her if she ever thought of ending her life' I'm not your god damn Butler!"

As they finally reach their destination, they realize they're too late.

At Eve's location.

Elsword got stabbed directly at his heart. His sword which thrust at Wally's back got broken.

"Gahhaaak..."

"Ah... Ah... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eve screamed loudly seeing Elsword got stabbed at his heart.

"Fufufu... Hahahaha... Too bad I'm not the same Wally anymore... Since the last time we last met, I had changed alls my organ into nasod. Too bad brat"

"""ELSWORDDDDDDDDDDDD!""" Raven, Aisha and Rena screamed his name after they saw Elsword got stabbed.

"Fufufu... So this time the real Grand Archer has come. Now I will catch her and my plan will be success. Ahahahahaha...!" Wally shove Elsword from his sword and summon one big Robot in front of Raven and Rena and Aisha. He rode inside controlling the robot.

"No, No, this can't be happening!" Eve wailing and shaking her head unable accepting this after seeing Elsword condition.

Elsword slowly turned his gaze at Eve direction. Eve also staring at Elsword while still crying. Elsword then flashed a smile at Eve and his mouth move slowly. Eve couldn't hear what he's saying but she could understand what Elsword saying from the movement of his lips.

'I'm glad you're safe. Thank You for loving me back Eve. Thank You, and Good Bye'

Eve seeing Elsword didn't move anymore, and starting to wailed more louder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ELSWORD PLEASE WAKE UP! ELSWORDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Raven cursing for they're too late.

"You must be kidding right Elsword?" Aisha also couldn't believe it. Her tears flowed out of her eyes.

Rena only could cry seeing Elsword condition.

"Hahaha... Don't be so sad... All of you will join him sooner! Hahaha!" Wally laugh maniacally provoking Raven.

"OUT OF MY WAY! BERSERKER BLADE!" Raven was furious and slash at Wally robot, But they didn't do any damage.

"Phoenix shot" Rena also joining in Raven attack.

"Hahaha... I had studied all of you brats attack. So I had installed all the countermeasures against you brats attack. All of your attack will not work against me anymore. Hahahaha..."

Raven and Rena keep attacking even though they didn't do any damage, while Aisha keep standing still crying fall Elsword dead. But, she also assessing the meaning of Wally's word. If what he means is the attack when we showed him long time ago, then there is a chance this my new spell will really effective against him. Aisha gathering the spirit energy into her wand.

Raven and Rena had starting to get exhausted attacking Wally's Robot without any result.

"Aisha why aren't you attacking him!" Raven was furious at Aisha seeing Aisha didn't attacking him. He finally noticed Aisha was gathering spirit energy.

"Shut up and calm down already, Raven! Give me 30 seconds and I will blast his ASS flying off here and will never back again" Aisha said it calmly but there also anger in her tone.

"What are you trying to do, Void Princess? You should already know your attack also useless against me"

Aisha only showed a smirk at Wally "Hmph! You will regret this because now I'm already done. I'm really mad now, how dare you kidnapped one of our group and kill one of our group! I will made you regret that you wish you will never be born!"

Aisha quickly summon one big Angkor and she jump at the head of Angkor.

"Hahahaha... You brats never learn do you? That kind of attack will be useless against me! Hahahahaha!"

Aisha's Angkor mouth starting to charging a Light in front of its mouth. Aisha smirked seeing Wally confidence.

"Are you really sure my attack will be useless against you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know about this spell two years which being bought by Elsword with my request. And I only managed to master it six months ago"

Wally hearing Aisha explanation his expression turned blue.

"In other word, this spell is a brand new spell. Now Wally, savor the taste of my new spell and go do your research all over again, though I wonder you will be able to do that anymore" Aisha ended her word with devil grin and pointed her wand against Wally.

"W-Wait...!"

"Let's go Angkor! Angkor Abbyss!"

The Angkor which below Aisha launched a big blast of laser attack. Wally was quickly devoured by the laser attack.

"I-Imposible! I'm the king of the world for me to be beaten by a mere brat, this can't be happening!" Leaving that word, Wally disappeared into thin air.

Aisha heaved a breath and jump down from Angkor, after that the Angkor disappeared. Raven, Aisha and Rena release Eve from restrain, but Eve only sit down at the floor and staring at Elsword which didn't move anymore.

Seeing this, Aisha also can't hold her tears anymore and she hug Eve and both of them cried to all their heart together. Rena also cried at Raven chest, while Raven trying to hold his tears by staring at ceiling but failed.

"Come on, Eve... Let's give Elsword a proper burial"

Eve nodded and all of them carried Elsword body and bury him at Velder castle with his sword as his memorial.

**Me : And... It's done! How is it?**

**Rena : Well, I think it's quite intense alright.**

**Eve : Hey... I'm not scared of ghost!**

**Me : Yeah you're scared!**

**Eve : I'm not!**

**Me : Alright, look behind you.**

**Eve : *Turned her head to behind***

**Elsword: *Appeared suddenly with his face full of red thing which is tomato ketchup* BOO!**

**Eve : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*Run outside at full speed***

**Me : See? She is scared... *giving Elsword thumb up***

**Aisha :Both of you are so mean D:**

**Elsword: Hey, Tommy... Why did you made me killed in your story?**

**Me : Oh... Fifty percent is because Base on the story of EveCodeBattleSeraph story titled My Angel, It was Eve was killed. So I thought of reverse role and here it is.**

**Rena : And another fifty percent?**

**Me : Another Fifty percent is because Elsword cheered happily when I announced I'll discontinue Fairy Wing Story so I killed him. That's the pay back.**

**Elsword: TT_TT *go to emo corner***

**Rena : O.o**

**Aisha : *pat on Rena back* you shouldn't ask the other reason Rena**

**Me : And That's it guys. Read and Review it please. This is my first One shot. I'll really appreciate it if you review it.**


End file.
